Carta prohibida
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Nadie se esperaba que una carta pudiese llegar a hacer tantas cosas en una tarde a quien va destinada y a quien la escribe.


**#Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son de la serie Victorius.**

**-Narrado por Tori**

Aquel día estaba inspirada y bueno quería hacerle una carta a Jade aunque nunca la leyera pero sé que así me sentaría mejor. Debía terminarla antes de que viniera a casa ya que habíamos quedado para hacer el trabajo que nos había mandado Saikowich.

Cogí un bolígrafo y un papel y me dispuse a ello pero no me salía nada, solo había tachones y tachones hasta que me puse los cascos y elegí la canción Let Love Bleed Red de Sleeping With Sirens, cogí de nuevo el boli y las palabras empezaron a emerger solas hacia el papel.

**Querida Jade,**

_Es muy probable que esto nunca llegue a ti pero necesito sacar todo esto que llevo dentro._

_Hace dos años te conocí, cuando entraste por la puerta siempre supe que tenías algo y cuando me miraste por primera vez me di cuenta que eras la persona por la que había esperado todo este tiempo._

_Sé que es una locura pero tú me haces sentir especial, me haces sentir que puedo con todo. Eres alguien increíble y quien te tenga a su lado es un afortunado. Nunca tuve miedo de lo que sentía por ti porque sabía desde un principio que tú eras la persona correcta._

_Cada vez que estoy a tu lado un zoológico entero invade mi ser, no quiero irme de tu lado, quiero pasar el mayor rato contigo. Das vida hasta las cosas más insignificantes. Contigo descubrí que la vida también puede tener un significado y que puede llegar a ser maravillosa._

_El tiempo simplemente no existe cuando estás a mi lado. Es increíble la manera que me haces sentir y sinceramente nunca pensé que nadie pudiera hacerme sentir así. Cuando te veo simplemente deseo perderme en esa sonrisa, en esa mirada y me digo "es la puesta de sol más hermosa que una persona puede contemplar" y eso es lo que eres, mi puesta de sol favorita. Suena cursi pero el amor convierte cursi hasta a la persona más fría._

_También recuerdo cuando me mirabas y sin decir nada ya sabías lo que estaba pensando porque creo que me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco. Creo que la felicidad cada uno la busca y la encuentra en el lugar menos esperado y la mía desde el primer minuto residía en ti._

_Siempre he pensado que lo que sucede en la vida ocurre por algo y tú llegaste a la mía para quedarte. Puede sonar estúpido pero siempre he creído que cada persona tiene un alma gemela lo que pasa que nos conformamos con la primera persona que nos hace sentir bien. _

_No creía mucho en el amor a primera vista pero contigo empecé a creer. Haces que sienta que puedo con todo y créeme, gracias a ti he podido hacer muchas cosas que antes ni me imaginaba que podría hacer._

_Sacas lo mejor de mí, haces que los pequeños miedos y problemas desaparezcan. Cuando pronuncian tu nombre simplemente sonrío. Sólo me queda darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, aunque no lo creas has hecho demasiado. Nunca aprendí a decirte adiós porque jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que todo acabaría. Confío en que el destino nos volverá a cruzar, ya lo hizo una vez y ¿por qué no pueden ser dos?_

_Te esperaré aunque nunca aparezcas pero lo haré, tengo claro que mi complemento eres tú y no voy a dejarlo marchar y aunque te espere toda la vida, seguiré haciéndolo con la misma ilusión y esperanza de siempre. Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida._

_Sólo me queda decir que siempre serás mi persona especial, mi primer, único y gran amor._

_Te quiero y querré por siempre y para siempre._

_Tori._

Cuando terminé leí la carta y estaba satisfecha, la doblé en cuatro partes y la dejé en la mesa junto a los materiales que utilizaríamos para hacer el trabajo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, cogí aire y bajé.

**-Narrado por Jade**

Había llegado a la casa de Vega, no quería verla ni mucho menos hacer un trabajo con ella pero así lo decidió el obseso de los cocos, llamé a la puerta y como siempre ahí estaba ella con su estúpida sonrisa puesta en la cara.

¡Jade!

¡Correcto! ¿Me dejas pasar?

Claro.

Entré a su casa, luego subimos a su habitación y después dejé mi mochila en su cama.

Voy a por algo para beber.

Ok Vega pero no tardes mucho ya que quiero terminar pronto con este estúpido trabajo.

Abrí mi mochila para sacar los libros y el estuche, me giré y vi encima de la mesa una especie de papel doblado cuidadosamente. Me acerqué, lo cogí y vi que era una carta… dedicada a mí.

Me sorprendió bastante así que comencé a leer.

**-Narrado por Tori**

Estaba nerviosa, necesitaba calmarme pero esos ojos azules verdosos eran tan profundos que desearía poder perderme en ellos durante toda la eternidad.

Cogí los vasos y subí. Vi a Jade sentada en la cama y cuando bajé la mirada hacia sus manos estaba leyendo la carta que había escrito hoy mismo.

Lo… lo puedo explicar… yo…

¿Todo esto piensas y sienes por mí? Dijo levantándose de la cama mientras caminaba hacia mí.

No… no te enfades…

Cállate Vega.

Mierda, choqué con la pared y ahora me tenía acorralada.

Bien, bien podías habérmelo dicho.

Su voz no parecía de enfado más bien era de juego.

Yo… Jade no sabía cómo hacerlo, además tampoco sabía si tú sentías lo mismo.

Su rostro cambió por completo y sus ojos aún eran más profundos.

Mmmm y ¿qué tal si lo comprobamos?

¿El qué?

Si yo siento lo mismo que tú.

Me agarró de la cintura y me tiró hacia ella quedando nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados mientras nuestras bocas jugaban la una con la otra.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos y la miré sorprendida.

¿Y bien? ¿Piensas ahora si siento lo mismo que tú?

Solo asentí ya que estaba en shock, entonces en un impulso volví a abalanzarme sobre ella cayendo a la cama.

Jo, jo, jo, Victoria Vega parece que hoy no haremos el trabajo.

Que le den al trabajo.

Al día siguiente no teníamos el trabajo hecho pero nos daba igual, nadie iba a arruinar nuestra tarde, ni mucho menos un absurdo trabajo de Saikowich de "cómo interpretar bien un papel en una obra de teatro."


End file.
